Lienzo en Blanco
by angela300
Summary: Mi vida se ha vista rodeada de decepciones, con el tiempo aprendí que para sobrevivir no puedes confiar ni verte débil ante nadie, soy como un lienzo en blanco sin emociones ni sentimientos, será que pueda encontrar a alguien que pinte mi vida con algo de color entre tanta oscuridad


**Autora: **angela300

**Summary: **Mi vida se ha vista rodeada de decepciones, con el tiempo aprendí que para sobrevivir no puedes confiar ni verte débil ante nadie, soy como un lienzo en blanco sin emociones ni sentimientos, será que pueda encontrar a alguien que pinte mi vida con algo de color entre tanta oscuridad

**N/A: **¡Realmente LAMENTO no haber escrito nada en estos días, así que esto es como una pequeña compensación, espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**Lienzo en Blanco**

**N/A: ** **¡**_Dedicado a todas las admiradoras de Haru Miura-san__**!**_

Sonrisas, Risas, Lágrimas

Esas palabras que muchos describen como emociones

¿Que son las emociones?

Todos contestan es lo que refleja lo que realmente sentimos

Esa respuesta es totalmente extraña para mí

¿Porque?, preguntan

En el mundo donde estoy, las emociones solo son consideradas dos cosas:

Beneficios o Desventajas

Y los beneficios son mi especialidad

**o-o-o**

Haru Miura o mejor conocida como Principessa illusione en el mundo de la mafia, una chica de estatura algo baja de unos 16 años aproximadamente, de tez a cremada y apariencia ingenua e inocente, de cabellera castaña larga sedosa y ojos brillantes achocolatados, tiene el respetos de muchos en el bajo mundo a pesar de que a simple vista no parece peligrosa

"_Eso es lo que la hace más eficiente_" es lo que contestan los múltiples mafiosos que la han contratado antes y pocos los han tenido el privilegio de verla trabajar conociendo sus habilidades

La Hitman con la capacidad de fingir cualquier emoción, se rumora por el bajo mundo que ella no posee emociones, de actitud fría y sin compasión, no se arrepiente de nada y nunca da vuelta atrás al tomar una misión….hasta ahora.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no Haru?

**o-o-oxo-o-o-o**

Por los largos pasillos de una mansión se podía ver a una joven caminando tranquilamente haciendo que sus cabellos chocolate se movieran al ritmo de sus pasos, llegando finalmente a su destino sin importarle el tocar antes

Entra a la habitación, que en realidad es una oficina realmente amplia de un color azul eléctrico de grandes ventanales, adornada con retratos, pinturas y cuadros dando un aire cálido al lugar, en el centro de la gran habitación estaba sentada en un escritorio una joven de 25 años de largos cabellos rubios ondulados y ojos brillantes esmeraldas, al percatarse de la presencia de la castaña le sonrió cálidamente, indicándole sentarse con un ademan de su mano

—¡ Hime-chan! qué bueno verte!— saludo alegremente la joven, ignorando el saludo la castaña simplemente se dirigió al escritorio lanzando sobre el un sobre

—Tan fría como siempre—dijo la de cabellos rubios para después tomar entre sus manos el sobre abriéndolo cuidadosamente, sacando de el una fotografía, al verla su sonrisa cálida se trasformó en una sádica y divertida

—¿Dónde se encuentra? — pregunto sin dejar de mirar la fotografía, que era de una joven peliverde atada y amordazada, se podía ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas y de miedo

—En Silicia, en una pequeña casa en el bosque—contesto simplemente—¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

—Matarla— contestos felizmente—Una vez que lo hagas te daré la otra mitad del pago

—Siempre tienes que complicarlo todo no Alexandra— dijo la castaña con una ligera mueca de fastidio—Siempre tengo que cómprame ropa nueva siempre que quieres _"jugar"_ con tus prisioneros

—¡Mou!,que aburrida eres Hime-chan— dijo haciendo un puchero infantil, la castaña simplemente levanto dudativamente una ceja

—Si no tienes más que decirme, me voy— la castaña giro sobre sus tacones dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, siendo detenida por la voz de Alexandra

—Hay un trabajo para ti— la castaña se giró ante la mención, intrigada por la inusual seriedad de la chica

—¿Qué clase de trabajo? —pregunto la castaña, en respuesta Alexandra lanzo algo a su dirección, atrapándolo noto que el objeto se trataba de una fotografía, en ella salía un joven de no más de 17 años, cabellos cafés anti gravedad con algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro y ojos color miel, con una brillante sonrisa, de apariencia inocente e ingenua, atractivo no lo niega, volteo a la joven de cabellos rubios— ¿Qué?, ahora acosas personas

—Su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi— dijo sonriéndole divertida—Quiero que lo traigas ante mi

—¿Que?, quieres a este crio— dijo sonriéndole burlonamente—Te has vuelto loca

—Aunque no lo creas Hime-chan, ese crio como tú lo llamas es el Décimo Heredero de la poderosa familia Vongola

—¿Eh? —la miro por un momento con incredulidad—Hablas enserio

—Sip, además también quiero que investigues a sus guardianes

—¿Porque?

—Quiero saber a qué atenerme al capturar al pequeño capo

—No sería más fácil, capturarlos a todos de una vez

—Si, si lo seria— dijo alegremente—pero no sería divertido, ellos vendrán una vez que sepan que tengo al pequeño Tsun-kun

—Estas segura de esto, escuche que tiene a Katekyo Hitman Reborn, como su guardaespaldas y tutor—le dijo distraídamente la castaña

—Te asusta

—No, ya que no será mi culo, lo que el persiga al no encontrar a su alumno

—Ah, te preocupas por mi Hime-chan

—No solo no quiero que te maten antes de tener mi paga—dijo con irritación la castaña

—Sabía que dirías algo como eso— dijo con una expresión dolida,[Fingida claro] —Y ¿quieres el trabajo?

—¿Donde? y ¿Cuando? — contesto simplemente la castaña dirigiéndose a la salida, Alexandra sonrió ante la afirmativa

—En Japón y no te preocupes mi Jet te llevara—dijo mirándola fijamente—Aki-chan te llevara a tu casa temporal allá

—Te deseo suerte

—No a necesito

Fue todo lo que escucho antes que la castaña saliera de la oficina, una vez que ella salió, Alexandra sonrió sádicamente

—Quiero que la vigiles Akira—dijo posando su vista en una esquina de la habitación donde apareció en una nube de niebla una a la joven de cabellos cortos blancos y ojos azules

—Cree que Hime-sama, nos traicione

—Llámalo corazonada—dijo hundiéndose de hombros—De todas maneras no puedes confiar en una asesina Aki-chan, lo dejo en tus manos

—Sí, Alexandra-sama— con ese último comentario la peliblanco se retiró de la habitación

—Espero que no me traiciones Haru, porque será lo último que harás

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **_**Espero que le haya gustado, no soy buena con el Drama pero me esforzaré, me gusto la nueva personalidad de Haru díganme que les pareció, envíen comentarios para saber o si quieren darme alguna idea y respecto a mis historias prometo actualizar pronto esperen**_

_**Bueno eso es todo Sayanara Mine**_


End file.
